


Getting dirty in the shower

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Discovery, Shower Sex, Smut, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, Watersports, nsfw card, shotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “You are just full of surprises, Takashi.” Lotor purrs, leaning into Shiro again. Shiro presses himself back against the wall as hard as he can, feeling a lump rising in his throat from nerves. Sometimes he forgets that Lotor can be dangerous.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Getting dirty in the shower

Shiro’s not sure what had spurred the realisation, but the moment he started thinking about it he couldn’t stop. Maybe it was because Lance was talking about how Keith is into blood and he thought he’d be grossed out by it and how damn turned on he actually is about it. Maybe it’s because he’d actually given himself time to think about things other than his _job_ for once. He’s not really sure, but he does know that he’d come to the realisation at a really unfortunate time. That wasn’t going to stop him from at the least, bringing it up. And now was probably as good a time as ever.

Lotor had him pinned against the shower wall, his hands held above his head as the Galra kissed him with full force. Shiro’s hips rolled up into Lotor’s, their cocks sliding alongside each other. Shiro moans into the kiss, feeling himself growing harder by the second just thinking about _it_. Lotor pulls back, licking his lips. His body was stopping the spray of the water from hitting Shiro, but the sound of the water running was driving him crazy.

“Someone’s worked up.” Lotor teases as he drops his gaze. He grinds harder into Shiro’s body, relishing in the keen that Shiro provides for it.

“Lotor,” Shiro breathes out. Lotor cuts him off with another rough kiss. His claws dig lightly into Shiro’s wrists. Shiro tilts his head back enough that Lotor stops kissing him. Shiro swallows thickly, feeling heat crawl up his neck to his cheeks and colouring them a nice shade of red. He opens his mouth to continue, only to find the words stuck in his throat. Lotor raises an expecting eyebrow.

“What is it, love?” He asks. Shiro lets out a shaky breath and turns his head to the side so that he doesn’t have to face Lotor. His embarrassment feels like it’s going to crush him. He tries to somehow ease into it, but he can’t find the right words. Lotor tilts his head a little and grabs hold of Shiro’s jaw in a light hold, turning his head so they can face each other again. “You can tell me,”

“Piss on me,” Shiro says _very_ abruptly. Lotor’s eyes widen slightly and he’s unable to stop himself from staring at Shiro like he’s not sure he heard him correctly. Shiro turns his head roughly to the side, yanking his face from Lotor’s grasp as the heat on his cheeks increases.

“Oh,” Lotor says, the realisation of those words actually catching up to him. Shiro swallows thickly, wanting to disappear. He hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that.

“N-never mind, forget it,” Shiro mumbles as he tries to push Lotor away from him so that he can get away. Lotor pins him harder against the wall, holding him in place with one hand against Shiro’s chest now as he takes hold of his own cock.

“You are just full of surprises, Takashi.” Lotor purrs, leaning into Shiro again. Shiro presses himself back against the wall as hard as he can, feeling a lump rising in his throat from nerves. Sometimes he forgets that Lotor can be dangerous.

Lotor leans into Shiro’s neck, licking a stripe over the pulsing vein in his throat, feeling the rapid beating of his heart through the blood flow against his tongue. Lotor smirks against Shiro’s skin as he gives his cock a few slow strokes before he pulls back, holding himself at an arm’s length from Shiro’s body.

“You’re filthy Shiro, does the thought of being defiled in such a way make you squirm? Does it get you off easily? How long have you been thinking about this, hmm?” Lotor asks, his voice low and teasing. Shiro lets out a shaky breath at the accusations. Lotor was right of course, and he was abusing his power to humiliate him and Shiro didn’t want to admit that he was loving it.

“N-not too long,” Shiro admits. But long enough. He doesn’t want to say that, but he’d definitely gotten himself off at least five times just by thinking about this. That’s not to say that he hasn’t also gotten off by thinking about this as well as other things. He wants to avert his gaze and hide away in his embarrassment, but he also really doesn’t want to go anywhere.

“Hmm, something new is it? How many times have you thought about it in the last few days?” Lotor presses. He moves his arm from Shiro’s chest to press his palm against the shower wall, boxing Shiro in, asserting his dominance. Shiro’s eyes travel down Lotor’s body. He watches as Lotor slowly strokes his cock a little. He almost doesn’t want to answer.

“Enough.” Is what he chooses to answer. Lotor hums again and adjusts his stance a little, pushing his hips closer to Shiro’s body. Shiro sucks in a shaky breath and holds it as he watches Lotor like a damn hawk. Lotor chuckles softly.

“You want my piss?” He asks, his voice still low and thick in that way that Shiro almost _hates_.

“Fuck, yes.”

“You want me to make a mess all over you? Want me to dirty you up like the filthy slut you are?” Lotor continues and Shiro feels like he could _die_.

“Please,” Shiro begs, and he can’t recall the last time he actually begged a partner for something and that’s a whole new level of embarrassing. Lotor growls low in his throat and grips the base of his cock, pointing it up against Shiro’s stomach.

Shiro whimpers softly as he watches, the anticipation making his thighs shake. Lotor lets out a low sigh as he starts pissing all over Shiro’s front. Thanks to his body blocking most of the spray of the shower, most of it doesn’t instantly wash away and Shiro’s able to feel the difference in the warmth of it against his skin and his cock twitches against his thigh. He whimpers softly, his breathing coming out ragged as he watches the piss spray onto his skin. Lotor lifts his gaze to look at Shiro’s face and a smirk falls across his lips at the sight of him.

“Maybe you should get on your knees so you can drink it.” He teases.

He doesn’t expect Shiro’s eyes to roll back as he lets out a loud moan, his hips jolting forward and his hands coming to clutch at Lotor’s hips tightly. Lotor’s eyes widen in surprise, but he’s quick to cover it up with another sultry smirk. He presses his body into Shiro’s, grinding up against him as his cock gives a final dribble of piss against Shiro’s body. Shiro’s breathing stutters as he humps at Lotor like an animal. Lotor grips him back just as tight, looking between them as Shiro almost desperately grinds into him. He’s close, he just needs that final push. Lotor leans into him again, pressing his lips to the shell of Shiro’s ear.

“Next time, maybe I’ll fill your ass with it,” Lotor whispers and it’s the exactly what Shiro was _hoping_ to hear. He keens again, pressing his face into the crook of Lotor’s shoulder hard enough that it hurts as he comes. His body shakes in Lotor’s arms as the Galra holds him through his orgasm.

Lotor smirks to himself as he lets Shiro collect himself. It takes a few minutes and part of Lotor wants to get himself off, but at the same time, the satisfaction of Shiro getting off so hard he can barely breath is enough. He waits until Shiro is able to hold up his own weight again before he steps away from him and helps clean up the mess on his body. Shiro keeps his head bowed, a blush still tinting his cheeks. Lotor tilts his head up and offers him a soft smile before he leans in to press a light kiss to his lips.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed love. I don’t think I’ve been more attracted to you.” Lotor purrs. Shiro makes a low noise and covers his face with his hands. God that makes it so much worse, but at least Lotor was into it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
